


[Podfic] When You're Good To Mama

by dodificus



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing for your supper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When You're Good To Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You're Good to Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38711) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



**Length:** 6:47  
 **File Size:** 7.2 MB (mp3)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201002251.zip)

Originally posted February 25th 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/73789.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
